


Spontaneously Combust

by finvampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Dark Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can’t fight the darkness anymore, and Dean pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneously Combust

‘Spontaneously Combust’

Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak  
Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word

 

What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust

 

The darkness is thick in the room, in my brain, when I stand here staring at you in your sleep. I can’t chase away the black clouding my senses; it is all over me, inside me, and I whimper in defeat. It feels good to let go. The words “brother” and “family” lose their meaning. Everything is blank.

Only thing left is the lust, and I want you, I want your body. It’s going to be easy and I feel the shiver go through me as I imagine the things I will do to you. I will rip you apart until you are completely bared for me, body and soul. Then, I will slit your throat and taste the sweetness of your blood. We will be one for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written from the Sam’s POV.  
> Beta: ash_carpenter (LJ)  
> Lyrics by:©Meredith Brooks


End file.
